1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to the technology of wave energy development and utilization; in particular, to a wave energy gathering and enhancing device utilizing linearized shallow water wave theory.
2. Description of Related Art
Wave power generation has been gradually promoted, but most applications are for small-scale power generation. FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B show schematic diagrams of conventional wave energy converting devices converting potential energy to kinetic energy. The wave energy converting device 1a shown in FIG. 1A is a wave attenuator. The wave energy converting device 1b shown in FIG. 1B is a point absorber. The wave energy converting devices 1a and 1b both convert the potential energy change of undulation of the sea waves to kinetic energy, then change the kinetic energy to electric energy. When the amplitude of the sea wave is enhanced, the converted energy of the wave energy converting devices 1a and 1b is increased accordingly.
For now, the economic benefit of large-scale wave power generation is still not competitive comparing to conventional energy generation, thus the wave power generation has not been widely employed. Besides, not all sea area is adequate to carry out wave power generation, especially in the congenital conditions unfavorable for electric power generation, such as dispersion of wave energy, low energy density, or affection of the natural environment.